


Teaser(drarry)

by darlenesofi04



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Jealous Draco Malfoy, M/M, also dracos a top which is weird cause ive always thought he was a bottom, and i accidentally forgot ron was a person and i feel bad, and i put him as a top like wtf, and im the one who wrote this, but atleast draco and harry fuck, but im too lazt to rewrite it so that hes inculded, harry is an oblivious idiot but what’s new, like really bad, oh also hermione and pansy are dating, oh also it seems very dom/subish so yeaaaaaaa, so you win some you lose some, sry, uh smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlenesofi04/pseuds/darlenesofi04
Summary: I saw a post about this and thought it would be nice to write, but basically draco gets jealous, harry’s oblivious as always, and then draco fucks the life outta harryalso this is my first time writing smut so sorry if its badand if yall got a better name for it uhh tell me cause i didnt know what to call it
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 131





	Teaser(drarry)

Before we start i want to say i havent written anything besides english essays (very formal) for like the past five years so if you see anything i could improve on you could tell nicely, that would be great

Draco had a particularly bad morning, Pansy had woken him up to help pick out a gift for her girlfriend, hermione. He couldn't stand the idea of his best friend dating his nemesis best friend, but Draco agreed to be supportive, thus he was woken up at the break of dawn to help pick out the most extravagant gift he had ever seen. Dracos lack of beauty sleep left him irritated and actually ready for his and potters daily bickering. He walked quickly through the corridors, eager to get away from the couple he had just spent hours helping. Draco turns the corner only to see that Harry's eyes aren't sending him death glares and side eyes, no, in fact they were focusing on the weasle, the small female one. This made draco even more annoyed, Potter should be looking at ME, we should be having our daily arguments about nothingness, he thought. Then, the worst thing to happen to malfoy all day, besides getting stuck in the same room as pansy and her girlfriend,Potter smiled at her, he was laughing at something weaslette had said, draco admired the way harry's bright green eyes closed when he laughed, and the way harry smiled, to show off his perfect white teeth. It Dracos blood boil, he was having a terrible day and even now his enemy was ignoring him, he walked away muttering something along the lines of"not fair, not FUCkING fair, he should be smiling at me, not the weasle." Draco didn't stop to realize what he had said, in the midst of all his anger and annoyance, Draco didn't care to stop to realize that he wanted POTTER to smile at him, rather than just argue with him, but no he wanted him to smile.

***

A few days had passed and draco ignored his thoughts of harrys stupid face smiling at him, he refused to believe that he was feeling something for potter other than hate. He was in the mess hall with Pansy once again, she was the only one who he had told about his completely absurd idea of Harry smiling at him, but ever since then she couldn't get this look off her face, like she was planning something. Draco thought nothing of it, he was too busy trying to make himself think of anything but the bloody loser. In fact, he was doing a pretty good job, that was until he started looking around the hall, there weren't as many students crowding the area at the moment, and it allowed draco easy access to look around the place. He found it astonishing how his family had a whole manor but couldn't send him some place better than Hogwarts, with its tedious classes and annoying student, someplace away from potter. Malfoy wished he could in any other school, one without saint potter his stupid scar and stupid smile and his stupid green eyes that just looked beautiful in the light of the mess hall, his stupid eyes that didn't even glance at him the other day. Draco caught himself, what was he thinking, not only was Potter his archenemy but he wasnt gay, could you imagine it, a gay malfoy. He scoffed at the idea, his father would never let draco even think about being anything other than straight.

Still draco couldn't catch himself as he started searching, scanning the mess hall looking for those stupidly bright green eyes. When he was finally caught sight of them, he found himself upset at the idea that Harry once again not paying attention to him, his eyes didn't move once from the person 2 seats away from him, he followed his gaze only to see dean. He looked away, grabbed his goblet and took a sip, he didn't want to look back but he couldn't help it. He glanced back at Harry only to see him smiling at Dean, and then, the most awful thing to happen to him in all his years on earth, He Winked At Dean. 

Normally, if it had been any other person it wouldn't matter, but draco had developed a want for harry, although he would never say that aloud, and to see harry w i n k, well safe to say draco should definitely make sure to swallow next time he look at harry. He choked on his drink and pansy looked at him, she followed his gaze and saw potter, pansy gave a knowing look. ¨it's nothing ok, just forgot to drink apparently,” he told her, they both knew it was a lie. 

¨No one around, now tell me, what happened draco,’she gave a pointed look, not that said you better not like malfoy. 

He sighed when as he said, ¨he shouldnt be allowed to do that,” Pansy seemed confused, Ḧe shouldnt be allowed to WINK, what the hell, its not fair, it too fucking hot¨. Pansy looked at him and smirked, Draco ignored it, in fact he was completely oblivious to what he had said if he was being completely honest, and he thought it would be best for him to ignore his words. 

***

Nothing that could happen could change the one fact that draco, no matter how perfect he seemed to be, was a teenage boy. A teenage boy with hormones, that made him feel… urges as he liked to say it. It was a Saturday and many of the slytherins went down to hogsmeade, leaving draco alone in his dorm, which meant the perfect time to relieve himself of his urges. He began to slowly undress, even if he was by himself draco liked to tease. Once all was removed draco laid in his bed atop the soft cover resting his head on the silk pillow cases. He moved his hand down his body slowly, wishing it was someone else's hands touching him. He stopped at his nipple, circling his finger around it teasingly, making the bud hard. He twisted and pulled at it, making him hard. Draco was very impatient, and he had no idea how long everyone would be gone. He reached down and grabbed his hardened length, he swiped his finger across the tip, spreading a bead precome down his shaft. He wrapped his hand around his cock and started slowly stroking himself. Draco tried not to let his moans out, only a few soft whimpers made their way out. He sped his hand up and his eyes closed with pleasure, and he couldnt help the thought of another person, a person with ridiculously bright green eyes, and black unruly hair that covered a stupid lighting bolt scar watching him. He was getting close and he couldn't stop thinking about a certain gryffindor boy doing this to him instead of his own hand. With that thought he came, cum spurting across his hand and chest, moaning ¨H-harry¨, his came out rough and he was in a state of bliss not caring how loud it was.

Draco eyes shot open as realization sunk in, Draco had been thinking about Harry bloody Potter the entire time. There was no way Draco could be thinking about Him while he jerked off, it just couldn't be possible. 

But as much as draco hated the thought of it, it was true, and he had to admit it. He had just came at the thought of Harry touching him in places he shouldn't and he hated himself for it. He got up and cleaned himself off. He wanted to ignore the obvious fact that draco may or may not have a crush on harry, and he may or may not come at the thought of him doing dirty things to him, but he couldn't. Now draco would have to put up with not just the golden trio attacking him day after day, but his crush being the main one doing the attack, draco had to admit it was fun, bickering with potter. However that was before this all happened, and draco may have a slight embarrassment kink. Oh god these next months are going to be hell, he thought. 

***   
As much as Harry supported Hermione and her relationship, he hated it. Mione and Pansy were awfully touchy, even with people around, which is why when Hermione had asked, no not asked, b e g g e d for him to find Pansy for her, he was a little reluctant. She said something about setting up a surprise for her girlfriend, so Harry agreed. His first place to search was the slytherin dorms, where else would she be on a saturday, there was nothing else to do, beside maybe bug malfoy. Harry found out pretty soon into his years at Hogwarts that he was into blokes, the first hint being Cedric Diggory, who kissed him the night of the first event of the triwizard tournament. pretty soon after he realized his attraction to men he had also realized his attraction to a certain blond haired, silver eyed slytherin. He hated himself for it, and hasn't told anyone except Ginny about it. He figured there was no point, the boy hated him after he rejected his friendship in first year, there was nothing he could do to change that. 

Harry had firmly believed he would spend the rest of his life being hated by Draco, but was proved wrong, the door to the slytherin dorms was open. It seemed empty, he thought it would mean no harm to go inside especially if no one was there. Oh was Harry wrong, there w a s someone there. But that wasn't the bad thing, it was draco, and to make matters worse he was naked, on his bed, eyes squeezed shut, and jerking off. Harry's eyes got big as he realized what he walked into, he was ready to run off and pretend that he never saw this, he never saw dracos wonderfully naked body, he never saw his thick cock, and he never saw him touching himself, he was so ready to leave. He turned on his heels but was stopped by the sound of draco coming, not just that draco moaning his name as he came. Harry froze in his spot as his brain took the time to process what had just happened, Harry had walked in on Draco, and Draco had said HIS name as he came. 

The rational part of Harry's brain wanted to believe it was another Harry that he didn't know of, but the fantasy part of his brain couldn't help but believe that Draco was feeling the exact same way he was.

He gathered himself and ran out of the slytherin dorms before he could get caught watching. He ran all the way back to the gryffindor common room, ready to tell Hermione he looked for her and couldn't find her girlfriend, but when he walked in, pansy was already there. The two girls turned to look at him. 

¨There you are Harry, I found pansy¨” Hermione said with a smile on her face. He looked towards panset to say hello, but all he got in return was a smirk. 

***

Pansy and Hermione thought of themselves as evil genius’, both of their idiot best friends were in love with each other and refused to do anything about it. So they set up a pan to get them together, yes it required a few dirty actions to be taken, but it would certainly get the job done. On a particular saturday morning pasny had found a way to make every slytherin at hogwarts leave the dorm, leaving draco alone. Pansy knew her best friend, she knew what he would do, she was hoping he would. Once she cleared all the students out she herself left, making sure to leave the door to the dorms wide open.

On that same Saturday Hermione had to find a way to get Harry to go to the Slytherin dorm while it was completely empty except for one person. It was pretty easy, Harry was alway ready to help his friends even if it required going to his least favorite place at hogwarts. It wasn't until after harry returned from the dorms red faced and out of breathe that the two girl knew they had done something right, either they fucked and the no longer had to deal with their constant fighting, or the two idiots realized their attractions to each other and one of them would make a move soon. Judging by the way Harry looked at her when she smiled at him, pansy decided it was the second one, but only time would tell. 

***

It was a week later and Draco had been in potions class, everything was normal. Except that it wasn't, he couldn't take his eyes off Harry, Snape had noticed and called him out multiple times, but no matter how embarrassed he was, he couldn't stop. He would zone out and the lesson would go right through his ears, he only looked away when harry would threw quick glances at him, but draco wanted it to be more than glances, he want harry to just look at him, look at him while they were doing things he would die of embarrassment if anyone else found out he was thinking.

Draco shook his head at the thought, nothing like that would ever happen between him and potter, he was sure of it. Even if he knew nothing was going to happen he still liked to admire the boy, everything was fine until Harry decided it would be fine to start gnawing on the tip of his pill. Draco found it extremely attractive, and if he kept doing it he was going to get a hard on in the middle of class. He loved the way Harry's lips looked over the tip of the quill, he could imagine how much better they would look stretched over his cock. Harry turned his head, quill still in his mouth and Draco quickly tried to look away, but while he was trying to look at everything in the room besides Harry, his eye still wandered onto his face, crap. He was still looking at draco, the two made eye contact and draco could swear that the boy winked, yes winked at him, fuck that hot, he thought. Harry broke eye contact but continued to bite on the quill, and bloody hell did it turn him on, so much so draco grip on his own quill tightened, the more Harry chewed the tighter his grip got, until he broke it. The quill had snapped in his hand, ¨people should not perform fellatio on writing utensils¨ he thought. He let go of the quill and adjusted himself, he was way to turned on to be in class right now, and it was like the heavens knew, because soon as the calmed himself the class was dismissed, and he could've sworn potter was packing up slower than everyone else, as if he was waiting for someone. 

***

Harry was little shit, ever since that day he had been trying to get dracos attention, nothing was working. Until one day during potions class, professor snape kept calling on draco, ¨eyes up here malfoy¨,¨if you could focus on the lesson that would great, malfoy¨ he thought nothing of it until he noticed that malfoy wasn't paying attention to the lesson because he was too busy looking at HIM. He would steal quick glances at him every so often and each time draco had looked away quickly, as to not be caught staring at him, it didn't really work. Harry, being the little shit he was, decided that near the end of the class he would tease Malfoy, he had no idea how to do that, so he tried to think.

Putting his quill up to his mouth while thinking what habit he had, he stole one more glance at Malfoy and he looked away scanning the room, Harry watched him until he made eye contact. Harry being a cocky bastard winked at him, Draco's eyes got wide and he had a blush that showed up wonderfully on his pale skin. He looked away but continued to bite on the quill, Harry figured out that it had a very desirable effect on his crush. He watched him out of the corner of his eye, Draco couldn't take his eyes off him, he looked at his hand and it seemed as if he was gripping his quill for dear life. Harry bit down one last time and the quill was snapped in half, and Draco was no longer burning holes into the side of his head. Harry put his quill down and sat up in his seat, pretending to pay attention to the last few words the professor had to say before the bell rang. 

He stood up slowly and began to pack his things, equally as slow. He could tell draco was watching his every move, and god did it turn him on. But Harry was a complete arse, who liked teasing as much as Draco did, once he left the classroom, making sure he and Draco were the last to leave, he disappeared into a crowd of students. 

***

It was a month of teasing, pretty much everyone at Hogwarts could see what was happening, the boys made it painfully obvious, although they would never speak to one another and would never touch. Dracos way of teasing was his looks, he would stare at harry for class periods at a time and everytime harry noticed draco had to do his best not look away, but rather keep eye contact and wink, this time harry would the one with a blushing face. Harry found himself needing new quills weekly with how often he chewed on them, he made sure to make Draco jealous, talking to Ginny while he watched, and not paying attention to him during class only giving him quick glances. Draco never felt threatened,everyone in potions knew what was happening between them, hell even professor snape knew. Even if there was nothing really.

The two girls were ecstatic their plan worked, but the actual part of them getting together was not happening. The constant teasing was unbearable, everyone could see what was happening and everyone at this point was rooting for them, the two bloody idiots wouldnt make a move and it was pissing them off. It became common knowledge at that point that the two were a thing, although they never even talked to one another, almost everybody at Hogwarts knew not to flirt with Harry or Draco, almost. 

During potions class one day a girl sat next to harry, draco took notice instantly, the girl took all harrys focus, he couldn't even try to tease harry if he wanted. The two talked throughout the whole class, he felt anger rise inside him, ¨how dare he look at her like that, the bloody idiot knows that i've been trying to make him make a move for at least a month now¨. 

Harry knew what he was doing, a girl had sat by him in potions and found the perfect opportunity to make draco jealous. He paid little attention to the blond and made sure that draco knew he was being ignored. Harry felt bad, he hoped the girl didn't have feelings for him, and he didn't want it to seem like he was using her, even though he totally was. Hopefully he could play it off as being friendly.

After an hour of Harry pissing off draco class was dismissed, both boys packing slowly, they were the last two and Harry had walked out first, he had planned on hiding in some crowd, like last time, but the hall was surprisingly empty. He heard footsteps coming up behind him ¨fuck¨ he muttered under his breath. 

Suddenly hands were on his waist and he was pushed against a wall, he felt a warm breath on his neck as draco whispered in his ear ¨thought you would never ask,¨ draco wasted no time and turned Harry around, beginning his assault on the brunette's lips. Draco kissed Harry's lips with passion, rough hard kisses were placed as he pinned the boy to the wall. He wanted to touch him, feel him, all of him, before he went any further he stopped to ask ¨youre ok with this right, hmm potter, youre fine wth me touching you¨ he said as he squeezed harrys hips, ¨your fine with me kissing you¨ he placed a quick peck on the boys lips, ¨youd be fine with my fucking you, wouldnt you harry,¨ he thrusted his hips into harry, and the boy let out a moan.

¨yes, yes , god yes, please draco,¨ harry pleaded, making draco insanely turned on, and he wanted nothing but to take off both of thier clothes and fuck harry into the next century, but they were still in the hallway, any could walk in on them. ¨Oh, but baby we can, can we, not out here, not where anyone could walk in on us¨. Harry whined “please draco, we can go back to my dorm or yours please,” draco has to admit it was hot when Harry was desperate, maybe they had been teasing each other for too long. “i have a better idea,'' Draco let go of Harry, although he didn’t want to. and began to search for something 

After a bit of scanning the wall he saw it, the door to the room of requirements. He grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him to the door opening it, pulling them in, and shoving it shut as soon as possible. Once the two were inside Harry was shoved up against the wall once more and Draco began kissing his neck, sucking hard enough that there would surely be marks there by the time they were done. 

“I don’t like what you did during class harry” draco said as his hands wandered across harry’s body. “You’d think after a month of teasing you, you’d get the hint, come up to me, beg me to fuck you into oblivion, but no” dracos tone turned dark and suddenly there was a smack on harry’s ass “you go and flirt with a girl, right in front of me” another smack “i didn’t like that.” There was a final smack placed on harry’s ass and he moaned “m’sorry, wanted to make you jealous, you wouldn’t do anything but tease me for a month, i wanted to make you want to fuck me so hard, can you pleasee fuck me draco, please” Draco wanted to so badly, but the teasing part wasn’t over yet. 

“Do me a favor, take your clothes off, all of them, strip for me give me a little show,” draco whispered into his ear, “you can do that for me right, you’ll be good and strip for me” harry nodded his and draco stepped back. ready to watch. harry grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off, he started to unbutton his shirt, one by one looking draco in the eyes and he revealed more of his chest, he reached the last button to reveal a flat but perfectly toned stomach, the most beautiful cream color draco had ever seen, he reached for his tie but draco stopped him, “leave it, i could have some fun with that” harry modded and went on to toe off his shoes. 

He reached for his jean but he was interrupted once again “that’s enough, come here potter,” by then a bed had appeared and Draco sat down. harry walked over and draco reached for harry’s hips once again pulling him closer, one hand reached for histie, which he pulled down and into a kiss, draco swiped his tongue at harry’s mouth to which harry opened, letting dracos tongue move around in his mouth, he pulled away and pushed off the rest of harry’s shirt, he grabbed harry’s jeans by the belt loops and pulled him close “here’s what's gonna happen babe, you’re gonna get your knees, and your gonna suck me off, got it” 

“Draco why can’t you just fuck me already, please, i need you so badly” draco ignored the statement and grabbed harry by the tie and coaxed him onto his knees. Harry looked at him with his green eyes. “Go on,'' Draco encourages Harry, reaching for the button and undoes it, as well as the zipper. He begins to pull draco pants down, revealing his perfectly pale thighs, they were nice and thick and could probably crush harry if draco pleased “all the way down sweetheart, get to it, we don’t got all day” harry pulls the rest of the pants off and started to grab for draco's dick through his boxers, god it was bigger than he remembered from that one day he walked in on him, and harry couldn’t wait to have it on him, he grabs the boxers and draco lifts his hip to help, as soon as there off harry is already stroking draco's cock, it’s nice and thick in hand, the shaft was pale, but the tip, the tip was a nice pinkish red color. “come one harry i told you to do something, so be a good boy and do it” with that harry lifted the length to his mouth, placing a quick kitten lick to the tip before licking from the bottom of his shaft to the head, he repeated the action multiple times before taking the thing into his mouth. Draco is thick and long and harry lips stretched over his cock was a sight for sore eyes, harry looked up at him as he bobbed his head up and down only sucking the tip and little bit past that, he was playing with the tip kicking it and forcing precome out, but draco was tired of playing, he needed harry, and he needed him now. 

Draco grabbed harry’s head and shoved him down as far as he could go before he gagged, just to pull his head up until he was a tip and do it again, it wasn’t long before harry got used to it, he could take dracos entire length without gagging, draco would hold him there for a few seconds, pull him up and shove him back down. Harry loved how roughly he did it too, he loved the tastes of draco, his precome was sweet but salty and he loved the feeling of draco all the way in the back of his throat, cutting off his air flow, it was amazing. Harry could live like this, on draco's cock for the rest of his life. it was over all to quickly as soon as it started it was over, draco pulled him off his cock and off his knees, reaching for the tied once more to pull him into another kiss, this time draco shoved his tongue in immediately, he could taste himself in harry’s mouth and the thought of it made him moan, he broke the kiss, only to pull off harry’s tie and take off his shirt, along with harry’s jeans. 

“draco please, i can’t wait any longer, if you do anything soon i’ll explode,” harry told him “ik i’ll fuck you soon, really soon, but we gotta prep you first, this,” draco reached for harry’s ass and spread the cheeks apart, the tip of his middle finger placed right atop his hole, “it’s too tight, i won’t fit” draco was tracing his finger around the hole “lay dow baby, let me get you ready” draco stood up and allowed harry to lay on the bed, it was his turn to be on his knees. He pushed apart harry’s legs and exposed the tight hole, he wasted no time, he licked a stripe from him to his balls, causing harry to let out a small gasp, he did it two more times before placing a kiss on harry’s hole and sticking his tongue out, the point of it circling the rim over and over until he stuck it inside the hole, took it, circled his rim again, and stuck it back in. Harry was in complete pleasure as draco did this letting out soft gasps here and there and pushing his ass further into dracos tongue, he thought it couldn’t get any better than this, draco malfoy tongue fucking him. 

He was wrong, Draco had stopped, but only so he replace his tongue with two of fingers, his long fingers fit inside perfectly and went amazingly deep, he was in bliss, and then the biggest wave of pleasure washed over him, and he couldn’t cover the loud moan that was let out of his mouth. “Well, i think i found your soft spot, potter, wouldn’t you say” harry couldn’t answer, all that would leave his mouth were moans as draco moved his fingers inside of him, stretching him open. Suddenly it over and Harry wanted to cry, it felt too good, he didn’t want it to stop. 

“Dont look to upset, i’m gonna fuck you now, you know, just like you were begging me to early, remember, you still want that right” 

“Yes, god yes, please draco, just do it already,” he listened, he lined himself up with harry’s hole and in one quick thrust and he was in, harry let out a quiet whimper as draco pushed more and more of himself in. when draco was completely in he stilled himself, he wanted to move so badly, harry’s face told him not to, his eyes were closed and his face seemed uncomfortable, he wanted to feel good, not uncomfortable so he waited. He opened his eyes and nodded his head, draco was reluctant about going to fast but he pulled out, leaving only the head in and thrust back it, he slowly sped up until he was thrusting into harry in quick but hard thrusts. “Fuck draco don’t stop, please,” harry’s moan could probably be heard from the mess hall but neither of the two cared. Harry wrapped his arms around dracos body, as if it would keep them there forever. One thrust and draco hit Harry's prostate right on and Harry digs his nails into Draco's back, after that every thrust results in Harry dragging his nails across dracos back. dracos thrusts were power and pretty soon “draco, oh my god, i’m gonna cum, please draco make me cum,” 

“Look at you, you’re such a mess and I haven't even touched you yet,” despite his words Draco grabbed Harry's cock and wrapped his hand around the base, sort of like a cock ring. “Don’t come yet,” he said but harry didn’t seem to fond of the idea, “i want us to come together, you want us cum together don’t you,” he cooed and harry just nodded, with that draco started moving his hand up and down harry’s dick, forcing moans out of him, the room wasn’t sound proof, so draco figured the best way to shut him up was to kiss, he pressed his lips against his in the gentlest manner he had the entire time. 

“You ready baby, you wanna come now” Draco said, speeding both his hand and his hips. “Yes please, please, I need to cum please draco,” Harry never wanted this to end, he was in pure bliss, but he needed to come. “let go, come on cum on the count of three, one, two” 

“three” harry cut him off “oh fuck” he moaned, his cum landing on his chest and all over dracos hand, draco stopped his movement and came with a moan, he could feel the warmth from dracos cum inside him. he carefully pulled out and laid beside harry.

“that was-“ harry started off “really good.” he did really know what to say, harry has a crush on this boy and he no idea if he liked him back or if this was just a quick fuck for him 

“Yeah, really good,” the two sat in silence after, neither knowing what to say. 

“you know i was only talking to her to make you jealous right” 

“well it fucking worked,” harry laughed, “but it seems i have nothing to worry about, your mine now potter, and you can’t do anything about it”

“potter, draco i have your cum in my ass you can call me harry,” 

“the day i stop calling you by your last name is the day it changes to mine”

**Author's Note:**

> uh this is the first time i’ve written smut so uh pls be kind :) also i wrote this on my school issued chromebook so uh....


End file.
